metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Holographic projector
.]] Holographic projectors appear throughout SkyTown, Elysia as part of the architecture. They are disc-shaped and rest on the walls, and depict an image. Each of SkyTown's pods has a unique hologram design which is projected above all of its external doors. These holograms typically display an image related to the building's contents, or its external architecture. The projectors are tied into SkyTown's network. On Samus' first trip through SkyTown, Ghor's image is displayed on these projectors for unknown reasons. After his death and the repairing of cables in the Aurora Chamber, Aurora Unit 217 can be seen on them. Between Ghor's death and the repairing of the cables, no image is displayed on them. The projectors can be shot, and will explode or break, although larger projectors such as the one in Junction are indestructible. A battery unit that is offline in Arrival Station is connected to the projectors. Larger holographic projectors, called communication panels in their scan, appear mounted on the wall in Ballista Storage and also display Ghor's image. They are described as being able to receive transmitted signals from anywhere on SkyTown. Chozo Observatory Another kind of holographic projector appears in the Chozo Observatory. This is a massive cylinder in the room, with a plate on its top that can be stood on. It sits in the center of the room and is offline on the first visit due to circuitry malfunction. Samus uses her Gunship's Grapple Beam to lift the projector out and reach a broken circuit board. After Samus repairs the circuitry, the projector still remains offline. She can energize it using a nearby Bomb Slot. Afterwards, the projector remains online for the rest of the game. Samus can use the projector by activating more Bomb Slots mounted in the walls of the room. The projector sends Elysian satellites to map out expansion location data, and obtain the Planet Tallon IV and Planet Aether Logbook entries. A Phazite panel on the side of the projector, once shot with the Nova Beam and X-Ray Visor, will enable Pirate Homeworld expansions to be detected. Scans ;Holographic projector (Ghor): "Holographic projector is tied into SkyTown's main network. Ghor's image is displayed." ;Holographic projector (static): "Holographic projector is tied into SkyTown's main network. No signal is being received." ;Holographic projector (Aurora Unit 217): "Holographic projector is tied into SkyTown's main network. AU 217's image is displayed." ;Battery unit (Arrival Station):"Battery unit is connected to holographic projection discs. Unit is offline and in need of repairs." ;Communication panels (Ballista Storage):"Communication panels are able to receive transmitted signals from any location on SkyTown." ;Holographic projector (Chozo Observatory, offline):"Holographic projector unit. Unit offline due to circuit malfunction." ;Holographic projector (Chozo Observatory, inactive):"Holographic projector can send satellites toward targeted planets. Unit is currently offline." ;Holographic projector (Chozo Observatory, online):"Circuit inside projector repaired. Use projector control unit to activate projector." Gallery GhorHolo1.png|Ghor GhorHolo2.png GhorHolo3.png GhorHolo4.png GhorHolo5.png File:SkytownScreenAU217.png|Aurora Unit 217 SteamlordHolo.png|Steamlord, seen above a doorway in Junction ArrivalStationHolo.png|Building containing the Arrival Station AuroraChamberHolo.png|Building containing the Aurora Chamber BallistaStorageHolo.png|Building containing the Ballista Storage room ConcourseHolo.png|Building containing the Concourse SteambotBarracksHolo.png|Building containing the Steambot Barracks XenoresearchLabsHolo.gif|Xenoresearch Labs Junction - Imgur.png|Building containing the Junction Landing Access - Imgur.png|Building connected to the SkyTown Federation Landing Site Main Docking Access - Imgur.png|Building connected to the Main Docking Bay Powerworks - Imgur.gif|Building containing the Powerworks Skytram West - Imgur.gif|Building containing the Security Station Category:SkyTown Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Chozo technology